Danceing with CyberWolves
by Kbanes2
Summary: Join my O.C. as she learns how to cope after she finds her sister and heads to Earth to help Optimus Prime defeat the Decepticons and maybe find love,but she also loses something she may never get back. READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever met someone who cared enough to step in front of a loaded gun or to pull a friend out of the way of an oncoming car to only end up in the I.C.U. You know someone who cares that much for a friend? Someone who is willing to protect a friend at any cost or even die for them. My name is LunarCrystal and I have seen a person do that through my very own eyes.

Hi ya'll. It's been a while since I've wrote anything or posted anything. So I thought I would post a new story and I promise to update more often. Yeah I know this is short,but its just like a preview. I hope yall look forward to reading it. I'm gonna introduce a few O.C's. Prime I hope you read it and like it. I'm wondering if you will beta it for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Space, that's where I am. It's terrible place to be when you're a lone AutoBot femme. I wonder through space trying to locate Optimus Prime's signal he sent to all the remaining Autobots in space. I believe that I may the only one left because I have seen no other signs of life. Primus help me through these boring times, and if you don't mind do something about my loneliness, I think I'm going crazy from it. L.C. out.

As I'm soaring through space in my one mech or in this case one femme spaceship, I start thinking about the AutoBot's. There was this mech named Optimus Prime. He is are leader. He went to earth in search of the AllSpark, but a courageous boy used it to stop Megatron, and so the AllSpark was destroyed, The Decepticon's brought their beloved leader back from the pits,so he could try and destroy Optimus Prime. Now I hear that there is a huge battle on a place on Earth called Egypt and the worse part of it is one of the first thirteen is there, but he has turned against us a long time a go during the begging of the four great wars. He betrayed the title of prime, so his name forevermore is THE FALLEN.

I was startled from my thinking by a beep coming from my computer, I look down and it says there is a Spaceship up ahead, so I look out the front window and I see it. At first I get excited, but then I get worried. I know it's small, but still scared that it might be a Decepticon ship, so I send a radio transmission asking if it's AutoBot or a Decepticon ship. At first there was static, but then a voice came through. A very friendly femme voice. " Hey, this is MoonFlame. I'm an AutoBot femme, if you were a Decepticon I would have slaged ya, but I'm glad you are a Bot. It's been real lonely out here." Said the kind femme. " Yeah, same here. Are you heading to Earth?" LunarCrystal asked. "Yep." Was the simple reply from the other femme. " I will see you there." LunarCrystal said as she cut the conection from the other femme.

_Maybe it won't be so lonely now._


	3. Chapter 3

MY LOG.

Earth, it's different from my home planet of Cybertron. I already miss my home, but I don't miss the Decepticons or destruction. I hope that the Decepticons will pay dearly for what they have done. Are home is in ruins because of them. The younger generation don't even get a chance to see our culture that we had. We once had all kinds of art, music, and dance. I miss the stories that my creator told me when I was a mere sparkling. The Decepticons will pay for what they have done. I swear to Primus they will.

END LOG.

"So what do you think about Earth so far?" I asked MoonFlame casually. " Well I'm not sure because all I see is a blue and green planet with some white clouds surrounding it." She replied in a sarcastic tone. " What do you think it will look like?" I asked MoonFlame. Dearly hopeing she would give me an actual answer. " I hope it don't look like Junkion. That place was a dump. I even got a virus when I was there." MoonFlame replied clearly not happy. " You were on Juckion, so was I! How long has that been?" I asked getting excited. " I don't know, maybe like a vorn and a breem ago." She said none chalantley. " I'm trying to remember if I saw you around Junkion." I said getting frustrated as we entered Earth's atmosphere . " I'll see you down there." MoonFlame said as we started picking up speed. " Yeah, safe landings my friend." I replied and cut off my comm link.

_I hope Primus keeps this dear friend safe from harm._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3: MEETINGS AND GREETINGS.

My log

_When I made contact with Earth's surface, I felt like all the air had been forced out of my tanks. Earth surface was soft compared to Cybertrons surface, buy it still hurt. I think I'm gonna need a medic._

_End log._

As my spaceship skidded across Earth's organic surface, I looked out the front window to see if I could see my friend MoonFlame and sure enough she was a few yards from were I was at. Being jolted around inside a small tin can isn't fun, but crashing to Earth in your protoform isn't much fun eaither. I crawled out of spaceship and looked around. I was thankful for the vegatation that surrounded us, but I heard the traffic of this planet's organic specie's automobiles. I waited patiently for my friend to exit her small ship, before I walked up to the edge of this forest to scan for Altforms. We both stood side by side, while we looked for suitable Altforms. As I looked around I saw a car that spiked my interest. I looked the car up on the World Wide Web and found out it was a 2009 Bugatti veyron. It was an older model, but it was a beautiful car. So I scaned it quickly and transformed, but I had to do something about the color. Black isn't my color. After awhile of messing around with color schemes I finally found a color combination that I liked. Starting at my hood it's white, but as you go up it turns from baby pink to hot pink and ends with a red bumper. I transformed back into my Bipedal mode and I looked over towards MoonFlame. She choose a Nobel M-15 as her altform and for the color she choose a hunter green with gold like flames on her side. " WOW! You look awsome." I told MoonFlame. " Well you don't look like a piece of slag either." She replied jokingly. Next thing we know we hear sirens coming our way. We look forward and we see a mix of different types of cars and trucks heading our way. We knew they we're Cybertronians, but we couldn't tell if they were Autobots or Decepticons.

_Primus help us. _

Please read and review for energon goodies.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4: A NEW TEAM.

As MoonFlame and I stood there in that forest, watching as these strangers approached us. Not knowing if we shoul run or stay, if we are gonna live or not. I felt like we could trust the Cybertronians, but my instincts told me to be mindful of the possible danger. The other Cybertronians started to slow down and they soon came to a stop. MoonFlame and I watched them cautiously. The biggest of them, a red and blue, 347 PeterBuilt. Transformerd. " bah weep grah nah weep nini bah" he said as he put his hands up in the air, In a none threating way. I automatically knew he ment no harm, by using the intergalactical greeting. " bah weep grah nah weep nini bah" I replied back extending my hands in greetings. " My name is Optimus Prime, Leader of the AutoBots. What is your faction and designation?" He asked kindly, while he smiled at me and MoonFlame. ""I am LunarCyrstal, but please call me L.C and I'' an Autobot. Back on Cybertron, I taught the younger ones about our arts, such as visual art, dance, poetry,etc." I said to him,but there was clearly sadness to my voice. Right then and there I wished I could have gotten my hands on a Decepticon. I would have tore him to shreads. There wouldn't be anything left for a primative, like Ravage.

Optimus Prime shook his head, like he knew exactley what I was thinking. " You are very young. I'm impressed that you started teaching at such an age." He said with a smirk playing at the edge of his mouth plates. " HaHa!" I laughed a little bit. " My daniluk would teach me something and I would run and go show it to a group of kids. Then a bunch of creators started giving me credits to teach their sparklings." I finished up. " Very nice. What about you, young femme." He said as he pointed to MoonFlame. " I'm MoonFlame and I was an AutoBot nurse." She said shyly. " What do you mean was?' asked another bot. " my teacher was killed, so there wasn't anyone else to teach me." She said sadly. " Well I'll teach you." The other bot said kindly. " why thank you, Ummmm?" she said feeling a bit confused. " Rachet CMO of the AutoBots." He said almost smugley. " thank you Rachet." MoonFlame said happily.

Please push that magic button if you read this because it will make me very happy. Oh, I almost forgot Ampdi I would love it if you would help me with my story. Don't forget read and review.


End file.
